The Boarding House
by felixfan
Summary: What if Rogue never joined the x-men? what if she didnt believe in Xavier's dream? what if Magneto decided that his Acolytes were to move in with the Brotherhood? this is the story, no real enemies and eventual Romy along with other pairings. Adopted from Demon Flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I will now be writing this story. The first four chapters are by the original author Demon Flame. She has given me permission to write the story now. **

Life at the brotherhood house was the same as ever. Rogue would have thought that with the news that mutants walked amongst normal people that there would be hate groups stationed outside the boarding house day and night. Other than the occasional gawker there was nothing really new. The x-men's Professor had convinced the school board to allow the mutants to continue their education, but unfortunately her house mates had managed to get themselves kicked out of school. Rogue counted her lucky stars that she hadn't been with them at the time and was still begrudgingly allowed to attend.

She sometimes wondered what it would have been like if she had joined the x-men every time they asked her. But then she would quickly dismiss it, she just didn't agree with Xavier's dream that mutants could live in harmony with base lines. Sure it was a nice idea and was ideal in a perfect world, but the world wasn't perfect and dreams like that were too easy to crush in the world they did live in. She preferred to stick with reality and while she was mutant first, she would never cause a human harm unless attacked first.

Another reason she didn't join the x-men was because she really did have a lot of fun with the brotherhood boys and Wanda. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away with half the stuff they do at that fancy mansion. It's not that she hated the x-men, in fact her and Wanda got along with most of them. Occasionally she and Jean would but heads over something petty but other than that it was fine. Out of all the x-men, she was closest to Logan and Kurt.

She had found out Kurt was actually her adoptive brother from one of Mystiques many suppressed memories. They got along alright and only ever fought over her living with the brotherhood, but rogue was firm in her belief and couldn't be swayed. She and Logan had formed an odd bond that was for sure. They had met in a bar a couple months back before the whole mutant exposure thing. She had been hustling some men at pool while he had been cage fighting. After a few heated arguments he had agreed to let rogue continue her hustling though they both knew he wouldn't have been able to stop her. It was nice having him come along in case some of the more drunken men decided they wanted a piece of her.

The Brotherhood had recently received word from their fearless leader, Magneto, that his team of Acolytes would be joining them at the boarding house. Now Rogue for one didn't give two shits about it but everyone else was in an uproar. She had decided she had better things to do instead of fighting against Magneto's merry men so she had skipped out on the last battle and hadn't met any of them. Though Kitty had been sure to give her all their stats, nothing important mind you, only what they rated on a scale of one to ten.

With the exception of Sabertooth the other three were supposed to be moving in later that day. Rogue however had no intention of meeting them properly, just like when she first moved in, if they wanted to know her then they would make the effort. And those were her exact thoughts as she walked through the door of the boarding house. She made a quick detour to the kitchen to grab an apple before bypassing the living room and heading straight for the stairs. She needed to hurry and do her homework before Logan came to pick her up.

As usual she really didn't have a lot of homework and with all the psyches in her head she easily finished it in no time. She grabbed some clothes and a towel and headed toward the community bathroom down the hall from her bedroom. She was unpleased to find the door knob covered in slime, with a curl of her lip she opened it and wiped the slime on her pants, they were getting washed anyway.

"Toad! Ah find any more slime an' ah'm gonna cut out that ten foot tongue o' yo's an' hang ya with it!" she declared loud enough for the whole house to hear. She slammed the door shut behind her before locking it and proceeding with her shower.

She looked around at the bathroom; it was getting about that time for it to be cleaned again. She made a mental note to buy some pixie sticks while she was out so she could bribe and blackmail Pietro to clean the house. They all had duties when it came to maintaining the house. Due to her absorbing Forge and a few other men who were considered to be quiet the handymen, she was in charge of fixing things around the house. Lance took care of the yard, Pietro cleaned everything, Fred was the cook, Todd took out the trash and Wanda made sure Todd took showers daily. Rogue used to be in charge of this but after an incident with bleach and steel wool that sent Todd to the hospital Wanda had taken over.

After her shower Rogue returned to her tiny room to apply her makeup. Recently she had decided to go a little lighter on her face paint; the reason for this was she found it easier to entice men at the bar if she was Goth. She still favored darker cloths in Goth fashion; it just wasn't as extreme any more. Now that everyone knew she was a mutant she didn't have to worry about them trying to get close.

She checked herself out in the mirror; she had decided to wear a denim skirt with lacey black leggings that Kitty had gotten her for her birthday. She had on a black bra type shirt that showed off her stomach and a tight purple sheer shirt over it all with her infamous black gloves firmly in place. Oh yeah she was gonna draw them in like flies to honey. She smiled and heard the roar of a motorcycle coming up the street which signaled Logan was here. She glanced at her bedside clock that read _6:30_, right on time.

She flung the door open and shut it again, all the boys knew not to go in her room upon pain of death but she wasn't so cruel as to tempt them so she kept her door locked and closed at all times. She raced down the stairs nearly tripping over herself in her haste and had just made it to the door when a voice from the living room called her name.

"Hey Rogue!" she stopped with her hand halfway to the door knob and leaned back so she could see into the room.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you ever going to tell us where you go every Friday night?" Lance asked, lounging on the couch next to Fred.

"Nope." She told him popping the 'p' and before he could say anything else she was out the door.

Logan was sitting in front of the drive way holding a helmet out for her. She raced toward him and swung her leg over so that she was seated behind him and slammed the helmet over her head. Then with a roar of the throttle they were speeding down the road to a new bar they had heard about.


	2. Chapter 2

Remy was not pleased at all to be moving in with the Brotherhood. Magneto wanted them to train the prepubescent kids for a war that was sure to come. Now that he could deal with, but he knew that he was basically babysitting the Brotherhood and keeping them out of trouble. He figured the Scarlet Witch wouldn't be much trouble but promised himself to stay away from her nonetheless, not only had he seen what she could do he also knew it would be a bad idea to piss of his boss by sleeping with his daughter.

The boys however would be a problem, Pietro in particular, he was sure to run off to daddy dearest and complain. Avalanche might present a problem too as he was self proclaimed leader of the group of misfits. Then there was Rogue, he hadn't been present at the last battle and Magneto hadn't told them anything about him or his powers. When Pyro asked Sabertooth about the mutant he had growled and had started muttering curses under his breath about the 'runt'. So this Rogue character was up in the air, Remy could only hope that he just feel in line like a good soldier.

He had been surprised to see the Boarding house in such good condition, with five irresponsible teenage boys and no adult supervision he had expected to see the yard covered in trash and the roof practically caved in. along with John and Piotr they made their way up to the house with their bags. Remy couldn't help but think how lucky Creed was that he wasn't required to live here too as the door opened to reveal two very pissed of mutants, Quicksilver and Avalanche.

"We don't need you here." Avalanche said with his arms crossed over his chest defiantly.

Remy raised an eyebrow and turned to John who he began laughing before turning back to the duo blocking the door. "We aint too thrilled 'bout bein' here either but the Boss Man says we gotta train ya pups." He said and pushed past the pair with John and Piotr behind him. He dropped his duffel bag in the foyer and turned to the living room on his right to see the other Brotherhood members.

He counted them off but noticed one was missing, Rogue. He turned back to see that John had come to the same conclusion. "Oi! Where's that Rogue bloke?" he asked.

Pietro opened his mouth with an angry retort no doubt but Avalanche elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. "No telling, Rogue won't get back till late tonight or tomorrow morning." He said catching his teammate's eyes.

A smile crept across Pietro's face as he understood but Remy didn't really care he'd deal with Rogue in the morning. "Whatever, jus' tell us where our rooms are." Gambit said looking up the stairs. "We'll start whippin' ya boys in shape tomorrow." He said.

Toad hopped off the couch and over to the staircase, at least he seemed more excited about their presence then the rest of them. "This way, yo." He said and hopped up the stairs in two jumps.

Remy followed the amphibian like mutant up the stairs to a long hallway. He directed them to three empty and tiny bedrooms, though granted their rooms at the base by the ski resort hadn't been much bigger so really there was no room to complain. He dropped his bag unceremoniously onto the end of his twin bed and looked out the window, his room faced the front of the house and he had a nice view of the street. This of course was better than the based because of the simple fact that the Boarding house had windows to start with.

Maybe he could convince the other Acolytes to go out drinking tonight. He knew john would in a heartbeat but Piotr might not want to seeing as how Creed would be by in the morning. Remy didn't blame the man for wanting to be on guard when that animal was around, frankly he was unnerved by him to and Remy had grown up with bloodthirsty assassins on his tail.

He looked down at his watch it was a little past nine and Bayville wasn't exactly a big town, he'd probably have to go out of town to find a decent bar or club. Maybe tomorrow he'd scout around but tonight he'd get to know the little delinquents running around down stairs. Magneto hadn't told them what the Brotherhood's powers were but he had seen them in use and while they were formidable, the Acolytes were there to train them to become a force to be reckoned with.

XxX

The next morning found Remy in the kitchen with a cup of coffee while he watched Fred, aka the Blob, cook breakfast in a frilly pink apron. He had to admit the sight was odd but he couldn't deny how delicious the food smelt as it drew all the occupants out of their rooms to congregate in the kitchen. He had learned last night that they each had jobs around the house and had been rather impressed that they had done this all on their own, but then had been informed by Wanda that Rogue had put it all in place.

Remy looked around the kitchen to see that the elusive Rogue had not come down to join with breakfast like the rest of them had. He had heard the boy enter sometime in the wee hours of the morning and assumed he was sleeping off last night. Remy was almost tempted to give the young man a rude awakening but decided to save that special privilege for Creed.

Speaking of Creed, Remy heard the front door bang open and turned his head to see the overly hairy man stalk in. Remy gave him a nod of acknowledgment while the Brotherhood cast weary glances his way.

"Where's Rogue?" he growled.

"Asleep." Wanda said from her book, not looking up.

An eerie smile crept up on the face of the older mutant as he stalked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Piotr looked startled that Wanda had so readily given her friend and teammate over to Sabertooth. Truth be told Remy was with Piotr, he had known that Wanda could care less about the team and her father's dream but from the way she mentioned this Rogue guy last night, Remy would have thought they were friends or something. But then all the brotherhood had been acting funny when they talked about rogue, almost like they were leaving out important details about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue was not amused when the door to her room crashed open with a loud bang. She rolled over lazily to see the hulking figure of Sabertooth standing in her doorway; she was so not in the mood for this. She had raked in last night but one man she had beaten early on had decided she had cheated and wanted his money back, when she refused he tried to take it from her. Bad move. The end result was that she and Logan had had to fight their way out of thirty plus drunken men and since severely hurting them had been decided was a bad thing it had taken longer than normal.

Now she was lying in bed, sore and hungover with a growling mutant stalking toward her. this could only end badly, for who, well that had yet to be decided but rogue could grantee Creed would be walking away with a limp if he could walk at all when she was through. She threw her covers off, glad that she had at least changed into in to her pajama's that consisted of shorts and a tank top.

When Sabertooth saw her state of undress he halted causing Rogue to smirk. He obviously remembered what happened last time they tangoed. "Ah'm in no mood ta deal with ya today kitty-cat." She drawled out and stood up.

That seemed to seal his fate as he lunged for her. With a pounding head rogue jumped out of the way and brushed her fingers across the bare part of his arm. One thing she could always count on Sabertooth for was that he was rash and impulsive, when presented with the slightest challenge he let the animal in him take over. Now normally this would be a good idea but the animal seemed to pay no regard to her poisonous skin, thus ensuring her an easy victory.

She put her hands on her hips and shook her head at the pathetic pile of man in her floor. After absorbing his healing powers she was no longer tired, sore and hungover so going back to sleep wasn't an option, but she couldn't just leave him crumpled up in her floor. Throwing him out her window held some definite appeal but his body might crush the bush below and even though she knew it was silly she liked that bush. So using his own strength she picked him up and threw him down the stairs, his body landing with a heavy thud in the foyer.

Dusting her hands off with a job well done she returned to her room with a smile. She closed the door behind her and decided to get ready for the day, she was supposed to meet the x-girls at the mall later and she was going to drag Wanda along for the ride. Rogue didn't particularly enjoy shopping but there was a new bookstore she wanted to check out and knew that Wanda would enjoy it, plus it got her out of the house for awhile.

She rummaged through her drawers till she came upon her favorite pair of jeans with the knees torn out and her dark purple wrap around top that hung off her shoulders. She pulled her sneakers and gloves on before pulling out her phone and sending Wanda a text telling her to meet her outside and that they were taking lance's jeep. She then opened her door and snuck into Avalanche's room to steal his keys before crawling out his window and jumping to the ground below.

She didn't know why but she just wasn't feeling social enough for introductions that morning, she blamed it on Creed's psyche that was still very present in her mind. She climbed into the driver's side just as Wanda walked around the side of the house. Once she was in Rogue cranked the engine up and tore out of the drive way before Lance could stop them from stealing his jeep, again.

"Nice touch with throwing Sabertooth down the stairs." Wanda commented idly as she searched for a good radio station. "The Acolytes were all very impressed and were on their way upstairs to handle you as a team." Rogue chuckled at the thought. "Oh by the way they all think you're boys, Pyro made the assumption and Lance thought it would be fun to not correct them."

"They're in for a surprise later then." She said speeding down the interstate.

The next few hours were devoted to shopping and gossip with the girls from the institute. Now while rogue and Wanda didn't participate in the gossip they certainly did enjoy the petty squabbles over whether or not Jubilee and Bobby were an item yet and if Jean and Scott had 'done it' yet. It was nearing five o'clock when Rogue and Wanda finally returned home their arms loaded with bags of clothes, CDs, and books. They walked into see Lance standing there tapping his foot with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Chill out, ah filled it up." she said tossing him the keys as her and Wanda passed.

"That's not the point!" he yelled as they walked up the stairs.

Rogue rolled her eyes as they walked down the wall, Rogue always licked the fact that Wanda was right next door to her with the bathroom on the other side so she didn't have to deal with the others choice of music. She laid her bags on the end of her bed with the intention of going through them later and headed back out the door where she walked right into a very tall and solid something.

She backed up to get a better look at the wall in the middle of the hallway. He was tall with muscles abound and a short black military hair cut, this must be Colossus. "Please forgive me, I did not see you." He said in a very heavy Russian accent. He as obviously embarrassed at almost knocking her over.

"It's alright." She said giving him a small smile.

He nodded and donned a curious expression. "Pardon, but may I ask who you are." It was clear he was still learning English as he occasionally paused to select the right word.

She stuck out her gloved hand to him. "Ah'm Rogue, an' ya are?" she asked even though she was sure her assumption was right.

He looked surprised, apparently the boys had kept up the charade that she was a boy while her and Wanda were gone. "Please forgive me, but we were under the impression that Rogue was a male." He said.

"Ah'm all girl, unless ya want me ta go check again?" she said with her eyebrows raised.

His face turned beet red. "Nyte," he said and then finally took her hand and shook it. "I am Piotr Rasputin also called Colossus." Rogue couldn't see why everyone was so pissed about his presence he seemed friendly enough. "I was sent to retrieve you for dinner." He said. "My comrades are anxious to meet you, though I must apologize in advance for anything they might do or say."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "An' what exactly might they do or say?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I am afraid they are lacking," he paused, searching his brain for the right word in English. "Manners." He said with a nod.

"If ah was looking for manners ah wouldn't come ta the Brotherhood for 'em." She said.

He nodded grimly apparently upset at the lack of etiquette from the boys in the house and turned around leading her down stairs to the kitchen just as Wanda came out into the hall. The only two women of the Brotherhood followed the tall Russian down stairs and into the kitchen where everyone had gathered.

Rogue immediately located the newcomers; a man with fiery orange hair was lounging at the breakfast table while a tall, lean man was leaning against the counter next to the sink. Both turned to look at her and frowned.

"Where the bloody hell is Rogue? Don't tell me he slipped out again?" the orange haired Australian said, exasperated.

"She's," she clarified, "Right here."

The other man's odd eyes lit up as the trailed down her body, she curled her lip and refocused on the man that had to be Pyro who turned to glare at the brotherhood boys. "You bloody wombats; you told us it was a guy." He said.

Pietro zoomed over to him till he was right in his face. "We-never-said-that-you-just-assumed!" he said before zipping back to his spot by Fred.

Rogue quickly became uninterested in the conversation and took a seat across from Pyro in between Wanda and Lance. Pyro turned back to her and gave her the once over too. "Well I can't complain that we have a few more bras around here." He said before turning to Wanda and giving her a wink.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Rogue. "Since when did we start having family dinners?" she asked.

"Dunno, ah don't recall getting' a memo." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"You want to go out somewhere?" Wanda asked surveying the kitchen and its occupants.

Lance's head shot up at this. "You're not taking my jeep." He said automatically clutching the keys in his left pants pocket.

Rogue ignored him hauled out her phone and dialed the number for the mansion. "Hello?" came the perky voice on the other end. Kitty.

"Kurt there?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's right here?" she said before her brother came on.

"Ja?" he asked in a muffled voice, his mouth was probably full of food.

"Ya wanna go with me an' Wanda out ta eat?" she asked. Kurt was a bottomless pit and always jumped at the chance to eat.

"Ja! Vhere are you?" he asked.

"In the kitchen." She told him before hanging up and standing up with Wanda.

There was the sudden 'bamph' noise followed by the smell of sulfur with a cloud of black smoke. Rogue turned to see her brother in his holowatch induced human form. "Gutentag." He said happily waving at the mutants littered around the room.

Pyro and Colossus immediately went on the alert while the other man just watched on in interest. The rest of the brotherhood was used to Kurt's random presence and didn't think anything of it but were amused at the Acolytes reaction. Kurt placed one hand on Wanda's arm and the other on the covered part of rogue's before teleporting away to his latest obsession, the Taco Shack.


	4. Chapter 4

Remy watched the two Brotherhood girls disappear in a puff of black smoke while John and Piotr looked around in confusion. Maybe the Brotherhood wasn't as a bad thing as he had originally thought. He had been surprised to see the two toned hair beauty enter the kitchen instead of some pimply teenage boy. According to Toad Rogue was a senior and the only one who hadn't been kicked out of school. He had to hand it to Quicksilver and Avalanche for making them believe Rogue was indeed a boy without actually saying him or he.

He pictured Rogue in his mind's eye and smiled. She was indeed in the process of growing into a woman, nearly there with her nice breasts and ass. Remy licked his lips as he imagined grabbing her ass while her bare breasts bobbed up in down in front of him. Yeah the brotherhood was starting to look better and better each passing minute. He then thought about her sharp tongue and thought it would make for some interesting dirty talk between the sheets. No don't get him wrong or anything, Remy was not sex obsessed but he was twenty two and his smaller head usually got priority over most of his thoughts.

Remy pushed aside the very dirty images of the girl in favor for wondering about her mutation. She had yet to show any signs of a power in fact the only thing he had thought odd was that she was covered head to toe, she had even gone so far as to wear gloves. Was her mutation in her skin like his? Did she have scars or something?

"Oi," Pyro called. "Why was that x-man here?" he demanded putting his hands on his hips and reminding Remy of a large black woman that went by the title Tante.

"Nightcrawler is Rogue's brother."Toad said as he jumped in to the seat Wanda had just vacated.

Rogue just kept getting more interesting by the second, if she was the sister of Nightcrawler then that meant she was the daughter of Mystique. "Ya'll excuse me, bu' ah jus' don' see the family resemblance." He said.

Lance spoke up this time. "Look we don't know the whole story; just that Mystique adopted her for her powers when she was four." It was incredibly rare for mutants to get their powers before puberty.

"What is her power?" Piotr asked.

Lance sent a sly smile to Pietro as Fred and Toad looked between the two. "You'll just have to find out the hard way." He said taking a swig out of his bottle of coke.

Remy got to thinking, mystique liked having powerful mutants under her control and she had purposely sought rogue out and even went so far as to adopt her. What kind of power did the Rogue wield? Super strength, telekinesis… the possibilities were endless. Her gloves were what nagged him the most; he was certain that her hands and maybe arms had something to do with her mutation.

The rest of the night was spent in chaos as Pietro sped around the house, Lance sent tremors at whoever pissed him off and Pyro chased Toad with a pit-bull made of flames. All in all it was pretty entertaining, so much so that Remy almost missed it when the only two girls came back; Wanda took a seat in the living room next to her brother while Rogue continued upstairs. Remy was tempted to follow her upstairs but decided to let her curiosity to get the better of her instead of the other way around.

If there was one thing that Remy could always count on it was this undeniable force he had against the opposite sex. They always came to him, even the strong willed ones. Even now he was getting that look from Wanda, the look that said she wanted to see more. But gambit wouldn't peruse her in any shape form or fashion; he really didn't need to have some sort of vengeance extracted on him by not only her but her brother and father. No he would just concentrate all his efforts on Rogue for now; he wouldn't even seek out one night stands. Delayed gratification was a wonderful thing.

He and john had tried to question the boys more about Rogue, but no one would give anything away. The only thing they did say when John asked why she hadn't been at the last battle was that she thought it was stupid and had better things to do. They had also said that she had helped free the captured mutants at area 51. The more bits and pieces he had heard about her the more he became intrigued by her. He had even gone so far as to call Magneto and ask about her but had only got an answering machine. On a side note he thought it was quite funny that the great Master of Magnetism had such a cherry voicemail message. For now he would just have to wonder what made her such a rogue.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like how the story goes for now one. If I make mistakes please message me and tell me. I hope you like it. P.S I do not own the X-men Evolution or Remy…. But I wish I did. ****.**

Remy woke up early the next day when he heard Lance yelling something about bringing back his jeep. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was and what he was doing there. He concluded that Lance was yelling at Rogue about his jeep, because his clocked said it was 7:35 in the morning and Rogue was the only one to go to school. Remy tried to go back asleep, but was woken up again by the house shaking and a very pissed off voice yelling "Toad".

"Merde, what is un homme going to do to get some more sleep?" I cursed as I got up and stretched. I looked around the small room and found my pile of clothes. I quickly pulled on some clean clothes and cursed when the house shooked again, just as I was putting one leg into my pants. After I was dressed I went downstairs to get something to eat. After a dodged from an incoming Toad, who was running away from a blue blur, and a glare from Lance, I found myself sitting at the table in the kitchen with John and Piotr. I still couldn't get over the sight of Blob cooking with a pink frilly apron on.

After Blob called out that the food was done, and everyone sat down, we decide to get down to business. Before Piotr could say anything though, the front door slammed open. In stalked Mr. Fluffy himself, Sabertooth. He stalked in and stopped at the archway of the kitchen, and looked around.

"Where's Rogue?" He growled out.

"School." Wanda answered without looking up from where she was painting her nails red and black.

"Yeah, with MY jeep" Lance muttered under his breath, still mad over Rogue jacking his jeep without him knowing till it was too late. Sabertooth gave them a sour look a growled out that he will be back later, he then stalked outside and left after slamming the door again.

"Umm… So today we will start training you and finding out your limits." Piotr started, clearly not knowing how to talk to kids that don't like him. I almost felt bad for the guy, but that would mean taking over and talking to them myself. I was just about to start to go get the stuff we where training with when my cell went off. I quickly got up and went into another room empty of mutant power teens, and answered it.

"Bonjour." I awnser with out looking at who was calling first.

"Gambit, you said you wanted to talk to me?" said Magneto. The great Master of Magnetism has finally called back and with, hopefully, more information on the beauty called Rogue.

**_ I know that this is kind of short, and I promise to make the next chapter longer. I will try to finish the next chapter and post it up by next Friday or the weekend. I hope you really like this chapter even though nothing out of excitement happen, and Rogue wasn't in it. I will try to have more excitement in the next chapter and maybe a hint of Romy. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how you like it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating for a while. My family is having some issues that I find it hard to be around right now. I also find it hard to write and have inspiration for a chapter when I'm worrying about my older brother going to jail. So sorry for the wait. Thanks so much for the reviews and the favorites. I hope you like this chapter and will review it. Also I will answer a few comments or questions that you want to know about the story starting after this chapter. So please review! **

"Gambit, you said that you wanted to talk to me?" Magneto said. Remy took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Magneto, I was calling to find out the background of Rogue."

"Gambit, I'm not going to do your job for you or make it easier. You're a grow man and you are capable of finding stuff out by yourself." After Magneto said that the call was ended. Remy turn to look at who was in the room when he heard the door open. He nodded at John when he came in.

"Mags tell you anything?" Pyro asked nodding his head to the cell.

"Non, he won't tell me anything." Remy replied putting his phone away. "Let's get back out there and start training then." Remy said as he moved out of the room and towards the front of the house. The brotherhood was all sitting in the living room watching some show on TV. Piotr was standing in the background watching over the kids.

"Ok now you wombats; it's time to start training. So get your ares off of that couch and follow me." Pyro said as he flicked his lighter open and closed. The rest of the brotherhood just sat there looking at us.

"Yeah, well we will pass." Lance said turning back to the TV.

"Well we say movie it now!" Pyro lighting up a hawk and flying it at the brotherhood. The brotherhood jumped up and ran from the flame but Wanda walked towards Pyro. Her hand stated to glow blue and the table right by Pyro glowed blue too. The table with other small stuff flew towards Pyro.

"Whoa Shelia, Whoa. No need to get crazy now!" Pyro cried dodging the table, then a candle and a pen that flew at him. The door slammed open and a voice called out.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Rogue cried with her eyes flashing. The brotherhood boys froze where they were standing and looked at each other. They then tried to run out of the room after yelling that Pyro did it. Rogue turned to use with a look that can kill anyone. "Knock it off" she yelled then stomped upstairs and slammed her door.

"So does that mean that we don't have to train today?" Toad asked.

**I know that this chapter sucks right now and I'm sorry for that. I will try to write better and more next time. I will try my best to update next Friday but, I have finals next week's so please don't hold your breath. **


End file.
